Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 3$ and $d = 10$. $9$ $c$ $ + 9$ $d$ $ + 8$
Solution: Substitute $3$ for ${c}$ and $10$ for ${d}$ $ = 9{(3)} + 9{(10)} + 8 $ $ = 27 + 90 + 8 $ $ = 125$